


Nicht euer Ernst! (2: Return of the Seven)

by Sindarina



Category: Return of the Seven (1966)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: [Die Rückkehr der glorreichen Sieben, 1966] Als Fortsetzung des ersten Teils hier wieder eine Sammlung von Mini-Parodien :)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 2





	1. Gottes Hilfe

Nach zehn Jahren des himmlischen Friedens wird das Dorf wieder überfallen. Diesmal haben es die Halunken nicht auf Hühnchen und Zigarren abgesehen. Nein, sie treiben die Männer zusammen. Chico rennt ins Haus und kramt in einer Truhe, um sie seinen alten Revolver schmecken zu lassen.  
Petra: „Nein, Chico!“  
Chico: „Doch, Petra!“  
Petra: „Sei jetzt brav, oder du schläfst auf dem Sofa.“  
Chico (im Hinausrennen): „Dumme Kuh, wir haben doch gar kein Sofa.“  
Petra: „Warum nur konnte ich keinen normalen Bauern heiraten?“

Alle Männer, darunter auch Chico, werden aus dem Dorf getrieben. Die Frauen und Kinder bleiben zurück, und ihre Laune ist natürlich unterirdisch. Da fällt Petras Blick auf Chicos Revolverholster auf dem Boden.  
Petra: „Hm, da muss ich doch an diesen Chris denken. Der hilft uns sicher wieder!“  
Bäuerin 1: „Wie willst ´n den finden? Treibt sich doch im ganzen Land rum, auf Arbeitssuche und so.“  
Bäuerin 2: „Oder er hat längst Frau und Kinder und kann nicht mal eben weg.“  
Petra: „Kokolores! Ich bete darum, dass ich ihn finde. Und, dass er immer noch so allein ist, wie vor zehn Jahren. Gott wird mich schon erhören.“

Chris schaut sich gerade einen Stierkampf an, als ein Wildfremder neben ihn tritt.  
Vin: „Hey, Chris. Wie geht’s, wie steht’s?“  
Chris: „Wer zum Henker bist du?“  
Vin: „Na, sowas wie Vin. Oder Vin, wenn dir das lieber ist. Kennst du mich nicht mehr?“  
Chris: „Du hast dich verändert. Aber auch egal, mach ich halt gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Sei nett zu mir, dann bin ich nett zu dir.“

Irgend so ein Jungspund, der in seiner Unbesonnenheit sehr an Chico erinnert, will sich als Torero in den Ring werfen. Das kommt nicht bei allen gut an.  
Chris: „Ja mei, lasst den Winzling halt kämpfen. Ich will Blut sehen.“  
Vin: „Ups, ich schätze, die Langeweile hat keine guten Auswirkungen auf dich. Früher hättest du dir Sorgen gemacht, dass dieses junge Leben …“  
Chris: „Laber mal hier nicht rum. Bist du nun mein Freund oder nicht?“  
Vin: „Jaja, okay … Alle mal herhören! Lasst sie kämpfen, ich zahle für den Stier.“

Und weil das so schön war, gibt’s später am Abend noch eine Tanzvorstellung, bei der eine adrette Dame das Tanzbein schwingt. Um sie her sitzen Männer rauchend und saufend und schauen zu, so auch Chris und Vin. Irgendwann kommt ein kleiner mexikanischer Junge an ihren Tisch, lässt ein gewisses Revolverholster darauf fallen, und verschwindet wieder.  
Vin: „War das gerade ein Freund von dir?“  
Chris (steckt sich die Finger in die Ohren und beginnt, zu pfeifen)  
Vin: „Heeee! Jetzt antworte mal.“  
Chris: „Es war ein Mexikaner. Und was er auch wollte, ich hab von denen für immer die Schnauze voll. Kapiert?“


	2. Traumwelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel (und wohl auch noch in späteren) gibt es Stellen, die als Anspielung auf Slash verstanden werden können. Trotzdem habe ich die FF als Ganzes nicht so eingeordnet - weil der Fokus nicht darauf liegt. Falls ich es doch sollte, meldet euch bitte und ich mache es :) Bin mir in diesem Fall bei den Regeln nicht ganz sicher.

Chris schaut sich gerade einen Stierkampf an, als er gestört wird.  
Vin: „Ah, Chris. Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ich dachte, du wärst unterwegs.“  
Chris: „Ne, ich hab ein Attest vom Arzt und kann deshalb Blaumachen.“  
Vin: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass auf dich ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist.“  
Chris: „Na wenn das so ist … Los, schieß schon, mach dem Elend ein Ende.“  
Vin: „Waaas? Ich und meinen besten Freund abknallen?“  
Chris: „Komm mal raus aus deiner rosa Zuckerwatte-Welt. Beste Freunde mögen wir wohl sein. Aber auch du brauchst Fressen und Frauen. Nichts davon ist gratis.“  
Vin: „Gott, bist du verbittert …“  
Chris: „Ne, nur realistisch.“

Vin verkündet Chris, dass ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt ist. Aber nicht etwa, um ihn gleich darauf zu erschießen (nein nein, das ginge gar nicht), sondern als eine gutgemeinte Warnung.  
Vin: „Die Summe ist ganz schön hoch. Hoch genug, dass dich irgendein klammer Hallodri im Schlaf überfallen könnte. Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst, wenn du pennst. Dazu bin ich gerne bereit.“  
Chris: „Äh, danke, aber du sollst für mich nicht deinen Hals riskieren. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand mich beim Schlafen beobachtet.“  
Vin: „Schon passiert, damals auf dem Weg nach Mexiko. Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst.“  
Chris: „Soll ich mich jetzt bei dir bedanken, du Stalker?“ 

Später am Abend folgen Chris und Vin dem Wink mit dem Revolverholster und verlassen die fröhliche Trinkgesellschaft. Sie folgen dem kleinen Jungen zu einem Haus. Dort treffen sie Petra an, die schon auf sie wartete.  
Petra: „Oh, Chris! Gott sei’s gedankt! Ich hatte gebetet, dass du noch immer Single bist.“  
Chris: „Was willst du? Wer bist du?“  
Petra: „Na Petra, wer sollte ich sonst sein?“  
Chris: „Du schaust anders aus als früher …“  
Petra: „Schnickschnack! Ich bin’s.“  
Chris (beleidigt): „Jetzt geht also dasselbe Spielchen wie mit Vin los. Mit mir kann man’s ja machen. Okay, dann bist du halt wirklich Petra.“  
Petra: „Fein, dann komm ich jetzt zu unserem Anliegen. Du, unser Dorf braucht mal wieder Hilfe!“  
Chris: „Vergiss es.“  
Petra: „Alle Männer wurden entführt. Auch Chico.“  
Chris: „Hm. Die anderen gehen mir am Allerwertesten vorbei, aber Chico … Na schön, ich helfe.“

Chris und Vin werden zu einem Haus gelotst, vor dem sie Petra antreffen.  
Petra: „Ach, Chris, zum Glück bist du noch immer allein und somit verfügbar! Wir brauchen mal wieder Hilfe im Dorf.“  
Chris: „Sorry, ist nicht mehr möglich. Ich lebe jetzt mit Vin hier zusammen und wir haben einen Haufen Kinder adoptiert. Mich kriegen hier keine zehn Pferde weg.“  
Petra: „Aber ich habe gebetet, dass du immer noch …“  
Vin: „Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert.“


	3. Wohlbefinden

Petra berichtet Chris und Vin vom neuerlichen Überfall auf ihr Dorf.  
Petra: „Chico hat versucht, die Sauhunde aufzuhalten, aber sie haben ihn zusammengeschlagen und auch entführt.“  
Vin: „Chico ist dumm wie Brot.“  
Chris: „Du, das ist jetzt richtig out of character von dir. Chico und du, ihr wart zwar nie die besten Kumpels, aber du hast ihn am Ende doch irgendwie respektiert. Und ich auch. Ich meine, er war der einzige von uns, der sich tatsächlich was aufgebaut hat, statt weiter rumzugammeln.“

Der kleine Junge, der die beiden Revolverhelden zu Petra gelotst hat, hat auch ein Interesse daran, dass eine Rettungsaktion zustande kommt.  
Kleiner Junge (auf Spanisch): „Brechen wir heute Nacht auf, Señor, oder morgen?“  
Vin: „Was hat er gesagt?“  
Chris: „Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! Da lebst du schon zehn Jahre hier und kannst noch immer kein Spanisch! Ich übersetze dir nichts mehr, und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst. Du hättest sogar Privatunterricht bei mir haben können. Aber nein, der Herr ist ja allergisch gegen Vokabeln lernen …“ 

Chris geht auf die Suche nach weiteren Männern für die neue Hilfsexpedition. Und wo sollte man da fündig werden, wenn nicht im Stadtknast?  
Chris (bleibt vor einer Zelle stehen): „Was hat der hier verbrochen?“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Hat ein Schwein gestohlen, Señor.“  
Chris: „Kein Interesse. Nicht böse genug. Kann ruhig baumeln.“

Während Chris im Knast fleißig am Rekrutieren ist, erntet er Protest von einem der Zuchthäusler.  
Luis (aus seiner Zelle): „He, kannst du nicht mal das Maul halten? Ich will meine letzten Stunden in himmlischer Ruhe verbringen, verdammt.“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Das Früchtchen da wird morgen abgeknallt.“  
Chris: „Was hat er denn ausgefressen?“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Das ist der berüchtigte Luis Emilio Delgado. Soll heißen, er hat alles falsch gemacht, was man auf dieser Welt nur falsch machen kann.“  
Chris: „Hm, bei dem Namen klingelt was bei mir.“  
Luis: „Schon von mir gehört, was?“  
Chris: „Kann sein.“  
Luis (zur nackten, in eine Decke gewickelten Frau in seiner Zelle): „Da siehst du mal, was ich für ein toller Hecht bin!“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Die Tussi da, das war seine letzte Bitte.“  
Luis (träumerisch): „Du hast ja keinen Schimmer, wie gut sich ein Mann dabei fühlt.“  
Chris: „Stimmt leider. Wie hast du erraten, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin?“  
Luis: „Äh, ich meinte, weil du meinen Namen kennst.“

Luis lässt es sich in seiner (vermeintlich) letzten Nacht auf Erden mit einer Frau gut gehen.  
Luis: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gut man sich dabei fühlt.“  
Chris: „Stimmt, ich bin nämlich asexuell. Wobei, für Vin mach ich’s manchmal trotzdem. Jede Beziehung braucht Kompromisse, was?“  
Luis: „Äh, ich meinte eigentlich was anderes. Nämlich, dass du meinen Namen kennst.“


	4. Unter Beschuss

Während sich Chris einen Stierkampf ansieht, kommt Vin zu ihm mit der nicht ganz so frohen Botschaft, dass auf ihn ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist.  
Vin: „Tja, so liegt die Sache. Ich denke, du solltest vorsichtshalber erstmal nicht mehr allein unterwegs sein. Daher werde ich jetzt dein Aufpasser, ob du willst oder nicht.“  
Chris (genervt): „Mensch, wie lange sind wir jetzt schon in dieser Stadt? Zehn Jahre? Und da traust du dich nicht, einfach mal Klartext zu reden? Gib doch zu, dass du dir das Ganze nur ausgedacht hast, weil du mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen willst.“  
Vin (empört): „He, das sollte erst später im Film rauskommen!“  
Chris: „Sicher. Weil ich auch so blauäugig bin, dir diese Geschichte zu glauben.“

Chris zieht los, um weitere Männer für die Rettungsmission aufzugabeln. Er sagt keinem, wo.  
Chris (zum vollschlanken Gefängniswärter): „Führ mich mal rum. Wenn hier gute Männer dabei sind, nehm ich sie mit, und du verdienst dir eine goldene Nase dran.“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Okay okay, du hast den Revolver, du entscheidest.“  
Chris ist zufrieden und nötigt den Wärter, eine Zelle aufzuschließen. Darin sitzt Frank, einer seiner Bekannten, der schon viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat. Chris geht zu ihm hinein, um ihn zu beschwatzen, mit ihm zu kommen.  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter (knallt die Tür zu und dreht den Schlüssel um)  
Chris: „Du Halunke! Sofort lässt du mich raus!“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Der Halunke bist du. Wolltest mich bestechen und Kriminelle freikaufen. Morgen wirste dem Richter vorgeführt.“  
Chris: „Lass mich raus, oder ich schieß dich tot.“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Schieß mich tot, und dein Urteil fällt noch härter aus.“  
Chris: „Oh … Ist doch alles Mist.“ 

Nach dem recht produktiven Besuch im Gefängnis ist Chris wieder draußen unterwegs. Da wird das Fenster eines nahen Hauses aufgerissen. Ein Mann springt raus und flieht. Dabei wird auf ihn geschossen.  
Rechtmäßiger Gatte am Fenster: „Da hast du! Und da! Hau bloß ab, du schwanzgesteuerter Affe.“  
Chris: „Ah, ich ahne schon, wer das ist … Freund von mir.“  
Er rennt Colbee nach, der noch immer schwer unter Beschuss steht, drückt ihn zu Boden und wirft sich schützend über ihn.  
Colbee: „Chris, du? Danke! Das war knapp.“  
Er rappelt sich auf, während Chris tot liegenbleibt.  
Colbee (schluchzend): „Was? Oh nein! So hätte es nicht kommen sollen. Wenn ich diese Frau wenigstens mehr als nur begrapscht hätte … Alles für die Katz!“

Nachdem Chris und Colbee unbeschadet aus dem Kugelhagel getürmt sind, nützt Ersterer die Gunst der Stunde, um wieder die Werbetrommel zu rühren.  
Chris: „Du, hättest du nicht Bock, einem Freund von mir zu helfen?“  
Colbee: „Ne, sorry. Viel zu müde. In den letzten Nächten habe ich vor allem gev*****.“  
Chris: „Du musst wissen, aus dem Dorf des besagten Freundes wurden alle Männer entführt. “  
Colbee: „Ach, dann sind die armen Frauen dort also … ganz allein? In dem Fall komme ich gerne!“  
Chris (zufrieden): „Ich weiß schon, welche Knöpfe ich bei dir drücken muss.“


	5. Auswahlkriterien

Der junge Manuel, der schon beim Stierkampf ganz der coole Macker sein wollte, wird später in der Nacht beim Hahnenkampf verprügelt. Chris holt ihn da raus, und als der Junge daraufhin einfach mal bei der Rettungsmission für Chico et cetera mitmachen will … wird ihm das zugesagt.  
Vin: „Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz sauber? Der Kleine ist völlig grün und soll trotzdem mitkommen?“  
Chris: „Ja. Der wird uns Glück bringen. Mit Chico macht das Sieben.“  
Vin: „Aha. Weil es letztes Mal auch so klasse lief … Und zu den Qualitäten der anderen, die du diese Nacht aufgetrieben hast, meintest du nur, dass sie ‚lebendig‘ sind. Spitze.“  
Chris: „Was willst du damit sagen?“  
Vin: „Dass du schon mal besser im Aussuchen warst.“  
Chris: „Ja aber du … Such halt selber, wenn’s dir nicht passt. Es war nicht gerade ein Spaß, im stinkigen Knast rumzulaufen, während du dich hier beim Hahnenkampf vergnügt hast.“ 

Im männerlosen Dorf angekommen, wird die Suchstrategie weiter besprochen.  
Chris (kritzelt eine Zeichnung auf den Erdboden): „So. Etwa hier liegt das Kaff, aus dem dieser Typ entkommen ist. Hat er seiner Frau erzählt, bevor er aufgeknüpft wurde. Dort sind Chico und die anderen.“  
Vin: „In der Gegend sind keine Dörfer. Der Typ war total dehydriert, daher hat er diesen Mist verzapft.“  
Chris: „Ne, er hatte noch alle Murmeln in der Tasse. Sonst hätte er nicht zurückgefunden.“  
Vin: „Na das überzeugt mich jetzt …“  
Chris: „Klappe. Morgen brechen wir auf.“  
Frank: „Wenn wir jetzt in der Nacht losreiten, sparen wir Zeit.“  
Chris: „Und reiten die Pferde tot. Die müssen doch auch mal pennen … Mensch, wie hat es dein Gaul nur so lange mit dir ausgehalten?“ 

Nachdem die Bauern Chris & Co. mal wieder nach Hause schicken wollten, tritt Colbee, der das Ganze mit angehört hat, näher.  
Colbee: „So ein Schmarrn. Wir bleiben, nicht wahr? Bringen ihnen bei, für sich selbst einzustehen.“  
Chris: „Ja, auf jeden Fall … Cool übrigens, dass du doch nicht nur Frauen im Kopf hast.“  
Colbee: „Wusstest du, dass ich früher nicht nur Angst vor dem Kämpfen hatte … sondern auch vor Frauen?“  
Chris: „Aha … Vielleicht war es aber keine Angst, sondern du hast in Wahrheit schon immer auf Männer gestanden. Schonmal daran gedacht?“  
Colbee: „Aaaah! Das wirft mein ganzes Leben durcheinander!“

In der Entscheidungsschlacht stehen die Dinge zu Ungunsten unserer Helden. Über den Hügel strömen so viele von Lorcas Männern, dass sie zum Rückzug gezwungen sind. Dabei wird Vins Pferd getroffen und er fällt runter.  
Vin (zum davonreitenden Chris): „Waaaarte! Nimm mich mit!“  
Chris blickt sich um, kehrt aber nicht zurück.  
Chris: „Kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren. Du bist so ´ne Null. Schon Kleinkinder lernen, im Sattel zu bleiben.“


	6. Der Aufpasser

Nachdem sie das Dorf gefunden haben, in dem die entführten Männer gefangen gehalten werden (genauer: irgend so ein Irrer lässt sie das Kaff in Zwangsarbeit wieder aufbauen), reitet Chris hinein.  
Einer von Lorcas Typen: „Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, mein Herr.“  
Chris: „Ja, hallo … Ich finde es ja toll, wie wohlerzogen die Bösen immer sind. War bei Calveras Jungs damals genauso. Sogar hinausbegleitet haben sie uns.“  
Einer von Lorcas Typen: „Wie können wir Ihnen helfen?“  
Chris: „Indem ihr einen Freund von mir freilasst. Und die anderen auch.“  
Chico (blickt hoffnungsvoll auf): „Ja! Hier! Ich bin dieser Freund! Kann ich gleich mitkommen?“  
Chris: „Wer zum Geier bist du? Ich meinte Chico.“  
Chico: „Ich BIN Chico!“  
Chris (entnervt): „Und schon beginnt das Spiel zum dritten Mal …“ 

Nachdem es mit Reden allein nicht getan ist, heizt sich die Stimmung auf. Der Priester, der auch vor Ort ist, wird dazu gedrängt, sich nützlich zu machen.  
Einer von Lorcas Typen: „Pater, hol mal schnell den Franci her.“  
Chris: „Keine Bewegung, Pater.“  
Einer von Lorcas Typen (entgeistert): „Waaas? Sie würden doch keinen Priester umlegen!“  
Chris: „Wenn’s sein muss, doch. Ist auch nur ein Sack Fleisch und Knochen.“

Unsere Helden beschließen, sich im halb aufgebauten Dorf zu verschanzen und Lorcas Angriff abzuwarten. Dort haben sie Deckung, Essen und alles, was das Herz begehrt. Bis auf …  
Vin: „Scheiße, ich wünschte, die Mauern wären höher.“  
Chris: „Werden sie. Fangt an zu bauen.“  
Vin: „Ja und du?“  
Chris: „Ich pass auf, dass ihr es richtig macht.“  
Im strömenden Regen arbeiten alle, ob nun Revolverheld, Farmer oder Priester. Nur Chris steht im Trockenen und schaut zu.  
Chris (zufrieden): „Wenn ich dran denke, wie ich damals in der Hitze das Dorf mitbefestigt habe … So ist es doch viel behaglicher.“

Chris und Vin unterhalten sich über den bösen Lorca.  
Chris: „Ich sollte ihn mal killen. Hab ich nicht … Weil die Auftraggeber seine Söhne waren.“  
Vin: „Hoppla!“  
Chris: „Lorca hat ja was davon gelabert, dass sie ach so groß und aufrecht waren. Alles gelogen. Sie waren wie ihre Mutter. Klein und fett … Und sanft.“

Am Ende der Geschichte herrscht bei den Bauern wieder eitel Sonnenschein, und Chris und Vin machen, dass sie wegkommen. Sie verabschieden sich von Chico und vom Priester. Petra, die danebensteht, wird ignoriert.  
Petra: „He, ich bin auch noch da!“  
Vin: „Schon, aber du hörst doch eh nicht zu, wenn sich Männer unterhalten.“  
Chris: „Genau. Du hast sicher eh was auf dem Herd stehen. Ab in die Küche.“


	7. Der liebe Gott

Vin plagen schwere Gedanken.  
Vin: „Weiß der Geier, warum ich hier überhaupt mitmache. Klar, Chico ist ein Kumpel von mir. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur scharf drauf, mich zu kloppen, so wie Frank. Wenn man einmal so richtig drin ist …“  
Chris: „Nix da mit Wenn. Du denkst, du bist drin, ja?“  
Vin: „Na logo. Ich meine, wie sollte ich wirklich was für Chico tun wollen, wo ich noch nichtmal seinen Nachnamen kenne?“  
Chris: „Ich doch auch nicht. Davon geht die Welt nicht unter.“  
Vin: „Du findest das nicht seltsam? Echt?“  
Chris: „Ja, echt. Schließlich hab ich mit dir nen Totalausfall, ich kenn weder deinen Vor- noch deinen Nachnamen. Und wo ist da das Problem?“  
Vin: „Ups. Stimmt eigentlich.“ 

Nachdem sich Chris dem netten Gesprächsangebot verschlossen hat und einfach will, dass die Bauern ratzfatz freikommen, sieht man sich gezwungen, den eigentlichen Hauptschurken herbeizurufen. Dieser stellt sich als alter Bekannter heraus.  
Lorca: „Da fress ich glatt nen Besen! Der gute Chris?“  
Chris: „Der gute Franci? Komm, lass dich mal drücken.“  
Sie fallen sich in die Arme und herzen einander.  
Vin (von weitem): „So sollte das eigentlich nicht laufen.“ 

Der Pfarrer ist mit den Nerven am Ende.  
Pfarrer: „Ich bin fix und alle. Das ganze Beten war für die Katz, und jetzt bin ich auch noch zum Verräter geworden. O weh o weh …“  
Chris: „Eigentlich geht mir dieses ganze religiöse Dingsbums sonstwo vorbei, Vater. Aber diese Leute brauchen Sie halt wirklich. Also stehen Sie auf. Wenigstens bis auf die Knie.“  
Pfarrer: „Das … Wow. Das war ermutigend. Inspirierend. Erleuchtend … Sag mal, mein Sohn, bist du getauft?“  
Chris (verständnislos): „Ja, schon. Warum-?“  
Die folgenden Schießereien unterbrechen ihre Unterhaltung. Danach aber nimmt der Pfarrer Chris zur Seite und überzeugt ihn davon, im Dorf ebenfalls eine Laufbahn als Geistlicher anzutreten. Und so reitet Vin am Ende alleine weg.  
Chris: „Tschüss, Vin.“  
Vin: „Sicher, dass du-“  
Chris: „Gott sei mit dir.“ 

Wieder einmal ist alles vorbei und die Bauern nehmen ihr fröhliches Leben im Dorf auf. Chris und Vin reiten weg.  
Chris (blickt zurück): „Verdammt soll ich sein.“  
Vin: „Ja, fahr zur Hölle. Sonst gabelst du in ein paar Jahren neue Bauern und Kinder auf, die Schutz vor Bösen brauchen, und ich werde einmal mehr zu den Idioten gehören, die dir folgen.“


	8. Sitzengelassen

Petra und ihr Adoptivsohn suchen Chris und Vin auf, damit diese mal wieder für sie den Karren aus dem Dreck ziehen.  
Chris: „Aha, schon wieder irgendwelche Banditen. Wie viele sind’s diesmal?“  
Petra: „Ja keine Ahnung. Könnten 50 sein, könnten auch mehr sein.“  
Chris: „Toll … Haben sie wenigstens was gesagt? Wohin sie die ganzen Männer bringen, zum Beispiel?“  
Petra: „Ne, waren nicht sehr gesprächig.“  
Vin: „Okay, Chris, jetzt sag mal, was davon zu halten ist.“  
Chris: „Woher soll ich denn das wissen, Mann?“  
Vin: „Gegen ne ganze Armee von denen können wir schlecht kämpfen.“  
Chris: „Papperlapapp. Chico würde es tun, wenn irgendwelche Heinis uns entführt hätten.“  
Vin: „Äh, wie wahrscheinlich ist dieses Szenario? Und überhaupt, warum bist du dir da so sicher? Ja, er war vor zehn Jahren ein ganz netter Bursche. Aber wir haben uns seitdem nicht gesehen. Woher willst du wissen, wie er heute tickt, auch noch mit Frau und Kind?“  
Chris: „Jetzt lass mir doch meine Träume.“

Luis sitzt im Knast und kann die Schmach nicht ertragen, dass seine großartige Karriere so enden musste. Er klagt Chris sein Leid.  
Luis: „Ich war so nah dran, jedes Dorf hier in der Gegend auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Überall hätten sie gesagt, dass der großartige wundertolle Luis Emilio Delgado sie ausgeraubt hat! Und was ist jetzt? Ich soll gehenkt werden. Weil ich wen um die Ecke gebracht hab.“  
Chris: „Wie viele mussten dran glauben?“  
Luis: „Nur einer, stell dir vor. Das wird meinen Ruf ruinieren. Dass ich wegen diesem einen kümmerlichen Leben so hart bestraft werde …“  
Chris: „Boah … Ne, du. Ich wollte dich eigentlich freikaufen, für eine gute Sache. Aber jetzt lass ich dich sowas von hier sitzen. Tschüß.“  
Vollschlanker Gefängniswärter: „Aber warum denn? Der ist sicher gut. Und ich kann das Geld brauchen, bin alleinerziehender Vater.“  
Chris: „Ich bin dabei, ein Team aufzustellen. Um nen Freund von mir zu retten. Ganz recht. Dieses eine kümmerliche Leben … Da kommt mir das Frühstück von gestern hoch.“ 

Chris reitet zu den entführten Bauern ins Dorf hinein. Einer der Kerle, der sie dort gefangen hält, ist gleich für ein Gespräch zu haben.  
Kerl: „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, der Herr.“  
Chris: „n‘ Abend.“  
Kerl: „Womit können wir helfen?“  
Chris: „Lasst meinen Freund frei, und die anderen auch. Aber ein bisschen plötzlich.“  
Kerl: „Ne, wollen wir nicht. Dich abschießen lassen ist allerdings kein Problem.“  
Chris: „Dann sind wir alle beide tot. Immer noch gut?“  
Kerl (schaut zu unseren restlichen Helden, die ums Dorf herum bereitstehen): „Sind das Profis?“  
Chris: „Ne, weißt du, sind alles Bäcker und Hufschmiede … Natürlich sind’s Profis, du Vollpfosten!"


	9. Kinderfragen

Petra und ein kleiner Junge suchen Chris und Vin auf. Sie brauchen dringend Hilfe. Wieder einmal.  
Petra: „Vor zwei Tagen wurde Chico von ganz vielen Bösen entführt! Er und alle anderen Männer des Dorfes. Und zwei andere Dörfer haben sie auch leergeräumt. Und alles ganz schlimm.“  
Chris: „Wie viele sind _ganz viele_?“  
Petra: „Vielleicht 50, ich hatte keine Zeit zu zählen. Alles ganz schlimm.“  
Vin: „Also gegen so eine Armee würden wir total abkacken …“  
Chris: „Aber wir können auch nicht nicht helfen. Schau, da ist jetzt auch noch ihr kleiner Sohn.“  
Petra (für sich): „Ich sag besser nicht, dass er gar nicht von uns ist. Also (laut) Ja, das ist unser Kleiner. Sein Papa wurde in die Wüste getrieben! … So, jetzt haben wir den Sympathie-Bonus sicher.“ 

Nachdem Chris seine Wassereimer-Weisheit mit Vin geteilt hat, geht er raus vors Haus. In der Nähe steht Petra neben einem Heuwagen oder so, und wacht über den kleinen Jungen, der ständig an ihren Rockschößen hing und jetzt schläft.  
Chris: „Zu wem gehört der eigentlich?“  
Petra (empört): „Na zu Chico und mir! Zu wem denn sonst?“  
Chris: „Red doch kein Blech, du bist nie und nimmer seine Mama. Sowas fühl ich halt.“  
Petra: „Okay okay, seine Eltern sind heimgegangen und wir haben ihn adoptiert … Ja, ich muss alle enttäuschen, die dachten, in unserer Ehe hätte es mit Kindern geklappt.“

Chris trifft auf Petra, die über den schlafenden kleinen Jungen wacht.  
Chris (schaut ihn an): „Wie heißt euer Kleiner eigentlich?“  
Petra: „Was?! Der ist nicht unserer. Haben wir adoptiert.“  
Chris: „Du verschaukelst mich doch. Ihr wart jung und verknallt, und habt keine Kinder?!“  
Petra: „Ne, haben wir nicht. Und ich sag nichts mehr dazu.“  
Chris: „Auweia. Dabei hat’s nach außen hin ach so süß und perfekt ausgesehen … Ich weiß schon, warum mich keine zehn Pferde vor den Altar bekommen.“

Chris trifft auf Petra, die über den schlafenden kleinen Jungen wacht.  
Chris (schaut ihn an): „Wie alt ist euer Sohn eigentlich?“  
Petra: „Weiß ich nicht so genau. Ist nicht unserer. Haben wir adoptiert.“  
Chris: „Waaas? Du und Chico wart doch ein Traumpaar, da dachte ich … Tja, da seh ich mal wieder, dass Heiraten nichts Gutes bringt. Was nach außen hin toll aussieht, ist in Wahrheit oft Mist.“  
Petra (empört): „Ich soll Mist sein?!“  
Chris: „Natürlich du. Wenn’s mit nem Baby nicht klappt, ist immer die Frau schuld.“

Chris trifft auf Petra, die über den schlafenden kleinen Jungen wacht.  
Chris (schaut ihn an): „Chico und du, ihr habt schon nen tollen Sohn.“  
Petra: „Der ist leider Gottes nicht unserer. Haben wir adoptiert.“  
Chris: „Was? Also das will jetzt nicht in meinen Kopf. Ihr habt kirchlich geheiratet, oder?“  
Petra: „Ja, schon.“  
Chris: „Na, dann musste Chico doch seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen. Hat er? … Ach, erspar mir die Details, ich will’s eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Wirklich nicht.“


	10. Übersetzungen

Bevor die Rettungsmission starten kann, müssen noch ein paar Details geklärt werden. Zum Beispiel, wie viele Halunken diesmal überhaupt im Spiel sind.  
Chris (gähnend): „So, und wie viele waren es dieses Mal?“  
Petra: „Etwa 50. Oder mehr. Keine Ahnung.“  
Vin: „Sag mal … Weißt du, wie viele das sind, 50?“  
Petra: „Ne, ich hab das nur mal den alten Mann sagen hören. Klang gut.“

Im Dorf angekommen, ereignet sich ein erster (verbaler) Schlagabtausch mit den Malefizbuben. Vor allem mit Francisco, dem eigentlichen Strippenzieher.  
Francisco: „Mein Handeln ist moralisch einwandfrei. Hier sind meine Söhne begraben, im Kampf gefallen. Ich werde das Dorf und die Kirche aufbauen lassen von denen, die nie kämpfen!“  
Chris: „Du, das stimmt fei nicht.“  
Francisco (verständnislos): „Was denn?“  
Chris: „Sie haben sehr wohl gekämpft. Um mehr, als das tägliche Überleben von sich und ihren Familien, meine ich. Da war mal ein Calvera mit seiner Bande, und der-“  
Chris erzählt die ganze Geschichte.  
Francisco: „Woooow! Das ändert die Sache. Tut mir leid, Leute, ich lass euch alle frei.“

Nachdem der Pfarrer für Franciscos Empfinden eine freche Lippe riskiert hat, will dieser ihm eine reinhauen. Aber Chris packt seine Hand.  
Chris: „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du deine Trauer im Blut anderer Männer ertränkst.“  
Francisco (verdattert): „Äh, ich wollte ihm nur ein Veilchen verpassen, mehr nicht. Was hast denn du für gewalttätige Phantasien, sag mal?“

Colbee hat es trotz fehlender Spanischkenntnisse auf die Reihe gebracht, sich mit dem Jungspund der Gruppe, Manuel, zu unterhalten. Chris kommt dazu.  
Colbee: „Los, Kurzer, erzähl ihm, was du mir eben erzählt hast. Auf Englisch.“  
Manuel versucht es, aber es klappt nicht so ganz.  
Chris: „Was soll das Affentheater? Er kann das nicht. (zu Manuel) Habla español. Te entiendo.“  
Der Angesprochene strahlt und plappert los wie ein Wasserfall.  
Colbee: „Na klasse. Jetzt kann ich nicht helfend eingreifen. Damit ist die Szene, in der ich ordentlich Sympathiepunkte sammle, weil ich mich um diesen Zwerg sorge, sowas von ins Wasser gefallen.“ 

Unsere Helden machen sich auf ins entscheidende Gefecht gegen Franci und seine Bande. Manuel will mit, aber Chris weist ihn an, im Dorf zu bleiben.  
Vin: „Warum bleibt der Dreikäsehoch da? Weil uns das Glück bringt?“  
Chris: „Ja. Von mir aus, ja.“  
Vin: „Und was ist der wahre Grund?“  
Chris: „Ach zum Henker … Okay, ich will Colbee einen Gefallen tun, indem ich ein bisschen auf ihn aufpasse. Er mag ihn. Und letzte Nacht hat er mich ermutigt, als ich ziemliche Zweifel hatte. Daher- “  
Vin: „Halt mal! Wann und wie fand das statt? Und warum hast du nicht mich gerufen? Dich zu ermutigen ist meine Rolle, meine allein!“


	11. Verallgemeinerung

Chris sieht sich gerade einen Stierkampf an, als er gestört wird.   
Vin: „He, ich dachte, du wärst mit der Postkutsche unterwegs.“   
Chris: „Ne, hab gekündigt.“   
Vin: „Wieso das?“   
Chris: „Gesundheitliche Gründe. Der- “  
Vin: „Waaaas? Du bist krank? Was hast du denn? Ist es schlimm? Kann ich helfen? Brauchst du Arznei? Wo tut’s weh?“   
Chris (genervt): „Nein. Ich war dabei, einen Witz zu machen.“ 

Petra findet keine Ruhe, sie muss ständig an das Schicksal von Chico und den anderen denken. Das lässt sie auch Chris wissen, als er nach seiner Wassereimer-Weisheit aus dem Haus kommt.   
Petra: „Wohin könnten sie sie nur verschleppt haben?“  
Chris: „Ja keine Ahnung, hab ich doch schon gesagt.“   
Petra: „Wir hätten vielleicht die Rurales um Hilfe bitten können … Aber wir haben halt kein Geld.“  
Chris: „Mooooment mal! Heißt das, ich und die anderen werden auch nicht bezahlt? Nicht einmal diese mickrigen 20 Dollar?“   
Petra: „Nun, ja … Geht ihr also?“   
Chris (nach kurzer Überlegung): „Nein, passt schon. Du kannst mir ja was anderes geben …“   
Bald darauf platzt Vin ins Geschehen.   
Chris (packt seinen Schniedel weg): „Kein Wort davon zu Chico.“   
Vin: „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“   
Chris: „Nichts. Ich arbeite einfach nicht für lau … Willst du auch mal?“ 

Petra findet keine Ruhe, sie muss ständig an das Schicksal von Chico und den anderen denken. Das lässt sie auch Chris wissen, als er nach seiner Wassereimer-Weisheit aus dem Haus kommt.   
Petra: „Wo können sie nur sein? Wie geht es ihnen? Und oh Gott, warum nur habe ich kein Geld? Sonst hätte ich die Rurales bezahlen können, dass sie uns helfen.“  
Chris: „Waaaas? Gibt es diesmal also GAR KEINE Bezahlung für uns?“   
Petra: „Nun, nein … Geht ihr also?“   
Chris (schaut sie an): „Hm. Also, die zehn Jahre mehr sieht man dir nicht an. Du bezahlst einfach anders. Warte, ich hole Vin und die anderen. Du kannst dich schonmal ausziehen.“ 

Nachdem Frank Chris erst angemotzt hat, reißt er sich doch noch zusammen und will ihm sogar was Privates erzählen.   
Frank: „Ich hab dir nie gesagt, was aus meiner Schnecke geworden ist, oder?“   
Chris: „Nein.“   
Frank: „Das war sowas von kacke … Eine ganze Gruppe besoffener Indianer wollte sie vergewaltigen, und sie wollte nicht vergewaltigt werden, und sie wollte eher von mir abgeknallt werden, und so- “  
Chris: „Scheiße, Mann … Aber es gibt solche und solche. Stell jetzt bloß keine Indianer unter Generalverdacht, behandle sie fair. Ich hab zum Beispiel vor zehn Jahren dafür gesorgt, dass einer davon ein Begräbnis bekam.“   
Frank: „Ich mag dich nicht mehr. Tschüss.“


	12. Pünktlich

Chris ist im Knast auf Rekrutierungstour. Zufällig sitzt dort gerade ein Bekannter von ihm ein, ein schlimmer Finger namens Frank. Weil er gern freikommen will, zeigt er sich recht aufgeschlossen.  
Frank: „Wie viele machen denn bis jetzt mit?“  
Chris: (hebt zwei Finger)  
Vin (aus dem Off): „Neeeeheeein! Chris, das war ganz allein unsere Sprache. Du. Hast. Mich. Verraten.“  
Frank: (hebt drei Finger)  
Vin (aus dem Off): „Und du wagst es auch noch, sie zu verstehen und mitzumachen. Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen.“ 

Der Knast ist eine wahre Goldgrube. Auch ein gewisser Luis sitzt dort ein, und auch ihn kann Chris brauchen. Es kommt jedoch zu einer Grundsatzfrage.  
Chris: „Juhu, alles paletti. Ich hab dich freigekauft. Komm raus.“  
Luis (schaut zur Tussi in seiner Zelle, die seine letzte Bitte war): „Äh, ich würde ja gern. Aber da ist noch jemand zu vernaschen … Was dagegen, wenn ich am Morgen ‚ausbreche‘?“  
Chris: „Ja.“  
Luis: „Aber warum? Ich stoße einfach zu euch, wenn ihr aufbrecht, ist doch kein Problem.“  
Chris: „Das Problem ist, dass du schon jetzt eine Extrawurst gebraten haben willst. Willst eigene Wege gehen, was?“  
Luis: „So meinte ich das nicht, ich- “  
Chris: „In unserer Gruppe bin ich der Boss. Und zwar schon jetzt. Alles klar? Wenn ich also sage, dass du JETZT rauskommst, dann tust du das auch.“  
Luis: „Aber versetz dich doch mal in meine Lage, nur dieses eine Mal.“  
Chris: „Raus. Auf der Stelle.“  
Luis (zu sich): „Mannometer, das kann ja noch was werden. Schon jetzt keinen Bock mehr.“ 

Der Knast ist eine wahre Goldgrube. Auch ein gewisser Luis sitzt dort ein, und auch ihn kann Chris brauchen. Es kommt jedoch zu einer organisatorischen Herausforderung.  
Chris: „Juhu, alles paletti. Ich hab dich freigekauft. Komm raus.“  
Luis (schaut zur Tussi in seiner Zelle, die seine letzte Bitte war): „Äh, ich würde ja gern. Aber da ist noch jemand zu vernaschen … Was dagegen, wenn ich am Morgen ‚ausbreche‘?“  
Chris: „Ja.“  
Luis: „Warum? Kann dir doch egal sein, wo ich die Nacht verbringe. Wir brechen eh erst am Morgen auf.“  
Chris: „Genau. Am _frühen_ Morgen. Und wer garantiert mir, dass du nicht verpennst, wenn du dich jetzt stundenlang vergnügst? Wir müssen schnell los und können nicht warten, brauchen aber jeden Mann. Also sorry, aber entweder sie geht jetzt und du schläfst hier allein. Oder du kommst mit raus und suchst dir irgendwo ein Zimmer. Ohne Frauen.“  
Luis: „Aber … aber … Sag mal, kannst du echt nicht nachvollziehen, warum ich bleiben will?“  
Chris: „Als Chef muss ich mit dem Kopf denken, und nicht mit … Also komm mit. Sofort. Oder ich hole dich da raus.“  
Luis: „Heilandsack!“


	13. Obdachlos

Petra hat Chris und Vin ihr Leid geklagt. Das Dorf ist in Not, wieder einmal.  
Chris: „Jaja, okay. Du, Vin, bring sie und den Zwerg in mein Zimmer. Dort können sie pennen.“  
Vin: „Und was machst du?“  
Chris: „Ich geh Hilfe holen.“  
Vin: „Wird nicht einfach, Leute für dieses neue Himmelfahrtskommando zu finden.“  
Chris: „Kommt drauf an, wo man sucht …“  
Vin: „Und wo sucht man, äh du?“  
Chris: „Kann dir doch egal sein. Ich mach das allein. Bis später.“  
Vin: „Du bist so ein Kauz!“  
Viel später. Drei Männer sind gefunden. Manuel, der Milchbart, wurde auch aufgenommen. Die Nacht war produktiv, der Schlaf ist redlich verdient.  
Chris (gähnend): „So, das war’s. Morgen geht’s früh los, das Bett ruft. Du, Vin, mein Zimmer ist ja belegt … Was dagegen, wenn ich bei dir absteige?“  
Vin: „Ja.“  
Chris: „Wie? Was? Warum?“  
Vin: „Beim Rekrutieren eben wolltest du mich nicht dabeihaben. Aber jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder gut genug für dich, was? Nichts gibt’s. Bleib weg.“  
Chris: „Na das ist ja bezaubernd. Und wo soll ich schlafen? Vor deiner Tür? Oder im Stall?“  
Vin: „Ist mir Wurst. Bis morgen. Gute Nacht.“  
Noch ein wenig später. Luis ist gerade dabei, sich nach dem Schäferstündchen mit der Frau in seine Decke einzukuscheln. Da erscheint jemand vor seiner Zelle.  
Chris: „Du, kann ich mich bei dir in irgendeinem Eck hinhauen? Ich habe keine Bleibe für die Nacht.“ 

Als unsere Helden im Dorf ankommen, finden sie es wiedermal (scheinbar) verlassen vor. Dazu ist das Wetter auch noch verflucht ungemütlich, windig wie Sau. Und an einem der Gebäude baumelt ein gehenkter Bauer.  
Chris: „Oh. Das ist jetzt aber unerfreulich. Aber ist halt so. Nicht die erste Leiche, die wir sehen. Vin, Colbee, schneidet ihn los.“  
Vin: „Äh, sollten wir nicht erst dafür sorgen, dass Petra und der Kleine ihn nicht … Oh, Sapperment! Jetzt haben sie ihn auch gesehen.“  
Der Junge kreischt wie am Spieß, während Petra hinrennt, um zu sehen, ob sie den Toten kannte.  
Vin: „Also an der Prioritätensetzung müssen wir noch arbeiten.“

Im Dorf ist wieder einmal Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen eingekehrt. Und wiedermal nur dank unserer Helden. Chico, Petra und der Priester verabschieden sie herzlich.  
Chris: „Jaja, schon gut. Dann also bis nächsten Monat. Bereitet schonmal alles vor.“  
Chico (misstrauisch): „Wieso? Was ist denn da?“  
Chris: „Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Da komme ich wieder, um einen Teil eurer Schulden einzutreiben. Du willst nicht wissen, wie viel ich auslegen musste, um Frank und Luis aus dem Kittchen freizukaufen. Das Geld musst du mir ersetzen. Notfalls auch in Naturalien.“  
Vin: „Ist nur legitim. Geld zurück. Oder halt Hühner, Getreide, was auch immer ihr dann gerade dahabt. Ich komme auch und helfe mit, dass ihr eurer Verpflichtung auch nachkommt.“  
Chico: „Die Trennlinie zwischen Calvera und Leuten wie euch verschwimmt immer mehr.“


	14. Teures Geld

Petra hat Chris und Vin ihr Leid geklagt. Das Dorf ist in Not, wieder einmal.   
Chris: „Jaja, wir haben schon verstanden. Du, Vin, bring die beiden Nervensägen in mein Zimmer. Dort können sie pennen.“   
Vin: „Und was machst du?“   
Chris: „Ich geh Hilfe holen.“   
Vin: „Wie? Was? Allein?“   
Chris: „Ja. Allein.“   
Vin: „Ja und ich?!“   
Chris: „Du kommst nicht mit.“   
Vin (nach kurzer Überlegung): „Du, hast du da nicht was vergessen?“   
Chris: „Jetzt nerv nicht rum … Was denn?“   
Vin: „Na, dass auf dich ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist. Vielleicht nicht so klug, da nachts allein herumzustiefeln.“   
Chris: „Auch wieder wahr. Komm lieber mit und … danke. Lieb von dir.“   
Vin (zu sich): „Ich wusste, dass diese Lüge mir mehr als einmal nützen würde.“ 

Petra hat Chris und Vin ihr Leid geklagt. Das Dorf ist in Not, wieder einmal.   
Chris: „Jaja, ist ja nichts Neues. Klar helfen wir euch. Du, Vin, bring die beiden Quälgeister in mein Zimmer. Irgendwo müssen sie schließlich pennen.“   
Vin: „Und was machst du?“   
Chris: „Ich geh Hilfe holen.“   
Vin: „Allein? Du machst mir Spaß.“   
Chris: „Ja. Allein.“   
Vin: „Und ich?!“   
Chris: „Du kommst nicht mit.“   
Vin: „Ja dann geh halt, du Krauter.“   
Eine Weile später. Chris gesellt sich wieder zu Vin.   
Vin: „Und, wie lief’s? Wie viele sind dabei?“   
Chris (verlegen): „Oh, äh … Theoretisch zwei. Praktisch noch keiner. Ich hätte da eine Bitte.“  
Vin (nicht begeistert): „Spuck sie schon aus.“   
Chris: „Also, im Knast sind ein paar gute Männer. Aber die können halt nicht einfach rausspazieren. Der Wärter verlangt einen ganz schönen Batzen Geld, um sie freizulassen. So viel habe ich nicht, und da du heute für Stier UND Begräbnis zahlen wolltest …“   
Vin: „Da dachtest du, ich leg es dir aus?“  
Chris: „Genau. Als Freund.“   
Vin: „Nachdem du mich so versetzt hast?“   
Chris: „Ups. Ähm, ja … Also … Wir haben diesmal halt keine Zeit für Rekrutierungsdiskussionsorgien. Es muss schnell gehen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?“   
Vin: „Ja, stimmt schon. Ich kann’s nur nicht ab, wenn du allein losziehst, das ist alles … Hör mal, ich geb dir die Knete, aber dafür reiten wir morgen nebeneinander aus der Stadt, vor allen anderen.“  
Chris: „Okay okay.“   
Vin: „Und striegeln am Abend unsere Pferde nebeneinander. Und schlafen zusammen. Und- “  
Chris (genervt): „Ja doch. Alles, was du willst.“   
Vin: „Heureka!“


	15. Lügenmärchen

Chris sieht sich einen Stierkampf an. Da kommt Vin und tischt ihm die dicke fette Lüge auf, dass ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt ist. Nur, um als sein Beschützer wieder mal länger mit ihm abhängen zu können. Und Chris fällt voll drauf rein.   
Am selben Abend, sie sitzen inmitten von einer Menge Leute und schauen einer Tänzerin zu …   
Vin: „Du, so toll, wieder mal mit dir zusammenzusitzen.“   
Chris: „Kann ich so unterschreiben. Und danke, dass du wegen dem Kopfgeld- “  
Ein Schuss knallt und Chris kippt tot vom Stuhl. Ein vollschlanker Revolverheld kommt herbeigewuselt und schleppt ihn weg.   
Vin: „Oh. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee, diese Kopfgeldgeschichte auszubreiten, als wir so viele Zuhörer hatten. Aber nur vielleicht.“ 

Chris sieht sich einen Stierkampf an. Vin kommt dazu und tischt ihm die dicke fette Lüge auf, dass ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt ist.   
Chris: „Scheiße. Warum immer ich? Dabei hat der Tag so gut begonnen. Es gab sogar Maisbrei zum Frühstück.“  
Vin: „Tja, man kann es sich nicht aussuchen. Na immerhin, so kann ich wieder länger mit dir rumhängen. Als dein Beschützer und so.“   
Chris: „Bist ein guter Mann. Komm, wir verpissen uns von hier.“   
Vin: „Und wohin?“   
Chris: „Egal. Irgendwohin, wo nicht mit Pesos gezahlt wird. Du hast gesagt, die Belohnung war in dieser Währung ausgesetzt. Also muss der Dackel irgendwo hier im Land sein. Und wir müssen weg.“   
Vin: „Das leuchtet mir ein.“   
Wenige Stunden später haben die beiden nicht nur die Stadt verlassen, sondern auch Mexiko den Rücken gekehrt. Petra, die mit ihrem Adoptivsohn ankommt, erfährt, dass sie sie knapp verpasst hat.

Chris sieht sich einen Stierkampf an. Vin kommt dazu und tischt ihm die dicke fette Lüge auf, dass ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt ist.   
Chris: „Sapperlot! Jetzt hab ich mich hier gerade ein bisschen eingelebt, und dann sowas. Ich bin und bleibe ein Pechvogel.“   
Vin: „Tja … Und was machst du jetzt?“   
Chris: „Ich verlasse das Land. So leicht mache ich es ihnen nicht.“   
Vin: „Aha. Wann brechen wir auf?“   
Chris: „Wir? Ich. Darf nicht sein, dass du mit in dieses Schlamassel gezogen wirst.“   
Vin: „Ach zum Kuckuck mit allen Plänen … Du, ich muss dir da was sagen.“   
Chris: „Ja … Ich mag dich auch.“   
Vin: „Nein. Ja. Ich meinte- “  
Chris: „Tschüss.“ 

Chris sieht sich einen Stierkampf an. Vin kommt dazu und tischt ihm die dicke fette Lüge auf, dass ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt ist.   
Chris: „Tatsächlich? Das kommt wie gerufen. Ich brauche gerade ein wenig Geld. Liefer mich ab, befrei mich, und wir teilen uns die Belohnung … Äh, aber nur, falls sie mich lebend haben wollen."


	16. Überzeugungsarbeit

Petra hat Chris und Vin ihr Leid geklagt. Das Dorf ist in Not, wieder einmal.  
Chris (genervt): „Und täglich, äh alle paar Jahre, grüßt das Murmeltier … Ach scheiß drauf. Wir können nicht nicht helfen, wir sind halt die Guten. Vin, bring die beiden Quälgeister zum Schlafen in meine Bude.“  
Vin: „Und was machst du?“  
Chris: „Ich geh Hilfe holen. Und bevor du fragst: Nein, ich will dich diesmal nicht dabeihaben. Gute Nacht.“  
Vin (leise): „Hättest du wohl gerne …“  
Er drückt Petra Chris‘ Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand und folgt dann klammheimlich seinem alten Freund. Dann schießt er aus dem Hinterhalt in seine Richtung und verschanzt sich blitzschnell.  
Chris (wirbelt herum): „Heilandsack! Wer da? … Niemand? … Ah ich weiß, da will wohl jemand das Kopfgeld für mich einkassieren. War ein bisschen blöde von mir, jetzt in der Nacht allein rumzulaufen.“  
Kurzerhand macht er kehrt und sucht und findet Vin.  
Chris: „Du, ich hab’s mir anders überlegt. Kommst du bitte mit?“  
Vin (strahlend): „Aber immer doch!“ 

Petra hat Chris und Vin ihr Leid geklagt. Das Dorf ist in Not, wieder einmal.  
Chris (genervt): „Schon wieder dieselbe Leier … Ach scheiß drauf. Wir können nicht nicht helfen, der Fluch aller Guten. Vin, bring die beiden Quälgeister zum Schlafen in meine Bude.“  
Vin: „Und was machst du?“  
Chris: „Ich geh Hilfe holen. Und nein, du darfst nicht mit. Gute Nacht.“  
Vin (leise): „Hättest du wohl gerne … Gleich siehst du, dass du nicht allein unterwegs sein solltest.“  
Er drückt Petra Chris‘ Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand und folgt dann klammheimlich seinem alten Freund. Dann schießt er aus dem Hinterhalt in seine Richtung und verschanzt sich blitzschnell. Aber nicht schnell genug.  
Chris (ballert zurück): „Du dreckiger Kopfgeldjäger! Da hast du!“  
Vin (getroffen): „Auaaaaa! Au! Au!“  
Chris: „Was? Du?!“  
Vin: „Ja, ich. Was musstest du auch zurückschießen, statt zu gehen und nach mir zu suchen?“  
Chris: „Und was musstest du überhaupt schießen? Bei dir piept’s wohl!“  
Vin: „Äh, ja, ich schulde dir wohl eine Erklärung. Und ein Geständnis.“ 

Petra hat Chris und Vin ihr Leid geklagt. Das Dorf ist in Not, wieder einmal.  
Chris (genervt): „Ach wie schön, dass sich wenigstens das nie ändert … Ach scheiß drauf. Wir können nicht untätig bleiben, der Fluch aller Guten. Vin, bring die beiden Quälgeister zum Schlafen in meine Bude.“  
Vin: „Und wohin gehst du?“  
Chris: „Hilfe holen. Und nein, du darfst nicht mit. Gute Nacht.“  
Vin (leise): „Hättest du wohl gerne … Gleich siehst du, dass du nicht allein unterwegs sein solltest.“  
Er drückt Petra Chris‘ Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand und folgt dann klammheimlich seinem alten Freund. Dann schießt er aus dem Hinterhalt in seine Richtung und verschanzt sich blitzschnell. Aber nicht schnell genug.  
Chris (ballert zurück): „Du dreckiger Kopfgeldjäger! Da hast du!“  
Er geht beruhigt (und nichtsahnend) seinen Geschäften im Knast nach, Vin bleibt tot liegen.


	17. Vielversprechend

Nach dem Stierkampf wird es natürlich irgendwann Abend, die Erde dreht sich ja weiter. Chris und Vin sitzen an einem Tisch in einer Menschenmenge und schauen einer tanzenden Frau zu.  
Vin (leise): „Himmlisch. Der kleinen Notlüge sei Dank, hab ich dich diesmal nur für mich. Niemanden suchen, niemanden retten. Nur mit dir rumsitzen und rumreiten. Und vielleicht krieg ich dich diesmal sogar in die Kiste …“  
Unbemerkt von Chris, taucht ein kleiner mexikanischer Junge neben ihnen auf. Vin packt ihn, drückt ihn unter den Tisch und hält ihm den Mund zu.  
Vin (verhalten): „Was immer du willst, verpiss dich! Oder ich dreh dir den Hals um.“  
Er macht eine verdeutlichende Geste. Der Junge rennt weg. Vin wirft ihm noch das Revolverholster hinterher, das er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
Vin (zufrieden): „Ich sagte es ja, diesmal nur wir zwei beide.“

Nachdem die Arbeit im Knast und außerhalb getan ist, schließt sich Chris Vin an, der halbherzig einem Hahnenkampf beiwohnt.  
Vin: „Und, taugen deine Fundstücke was?“  
Chris: „Sie sind am Leben.“  
Vin: „Mannomann … Bei so hohen Ansprüchen könntest du glatt auch unseren jungen Bekannten von heute Nachmittag anheuern. Er wird da vorne gerade zusammengeschlagen.“  
Chris: „Gute Idee. Weißt du was? Das mache ich.“  
Vin: „Ich und meine große Klappe …“

Chris sieht sich einen Stierkampf an. Vin kommt dazu. Und legt eine ordentliche Summe Geld aus, damit Manuel (den sie da noch nicht wirklich kennen) sich daran versuchen kann, den Stier abzustechen. Das klappt auch tatsächlich, und der Jungspund sonnt sich im Beifall der Menge.  
Manuel (reißt die Arme hoch): „Ja! Ja! Noch lauter, bitte! War ich nicht gut? Dieser Tag ist einfach nur geil für mich!“  
Chris: „Süß von dir, dass du ihm das ermöglicht hast.“  
Vin: „Danke … Aber ich hab so das Gefühl, der Typ hat ganz andere Probleme. Braucht unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit. Den haben wir sicher nicht das letzte Mal gesehen.“  
Viel später. Chris hat ein paar Männer für ein neuerliches Himmelfahrtskommando angeworben und schließt sich Vin an, der halbherzig einen Hahnenkampf verfolgt. Richtig aufmerksam werden die beiden, als es unter den Zuschauern zu einer Prügelei kommt.  
Vin: „Moooment mal. Den, der da am Boden liegt, kennen wir doch …“  
Chris: „Scheiße, ja. Wart mal kurz, ich geh seinen Gegner verkloppen.“  
Gesagt, getan. Manuel ist natürlich ganz dolle dankbar. Und als die beiden Freunde gehen wollen, meldet er sich freiwillig für das Ding, das sie gerade ausbaldowern.  
Chris: „ _Muy bien, ven con nosotros_. (zu Vin) Ich hab ihm gesagt, er kann mit. Ohne dich nach deiner Meinung zu fragen, zugegeben. Aber das mach ich diesmal halt so. Weil Baum.“  
Vin: „Halleluja. Ein Grünschnabel, der vermutlich nichtmal richtig schießen kann, kaum Englisch spricht, gerne den coolen Macker mimt und es geschafft hat, an einem Tag zwei Mal verprügelt zu werden. Also zwei Mal, von denen wir wissen. Sowas von einem Griff ins Klo.“  
Chris: „Halt’s Maul. Ich kann ihm seinen Wunsch ja schlecht abschlagen.“


	18. Gewissensbisse

Die Stimmung im Dorf, in dem Franci, äh Francisco Lorca, die Bauern zur Zwangsarbeit eingespannt hat, ist nicht die beste.  
Pfarrer: "Nun lass doch meine armen Schäfchen frei. Sie müssen hier ackern wie blöd, und gestern wurden sogar zwei abgeknallt. So ein Verhalten ist einfach gottlos …"  
Lorca: "Halt den Mund. Du wolltest doch, dass eine Kirche gebaut wird."  
Pfarrer: "Ja ja, du Fliegenbeinzähler. Trotzdem habe ich nicht gesagt, dass sie gerade hier sein muss. Und nicht so."  
Lorca: "Halt den Mund. Ich habe schon meine Gründe … Ich habe gesagt, dass ich diese Kirche und das Dorf wieder aufbaue. Und das mache ich auch."  
Pfarrer (erfreut): "Duuuu? Du selbst? Na das ist doch Top! Dann können die armen Leute ja wieder gehen."  
Lorca: "Hätte ich mal selbst den Mund gehalten …"

Das Wetter meint es nicht gut mit unseren Helden. Als es Nacht wird, pisst es in einem fort. Und statt sich irgendwo unterzustellen, hält sich der Pfarrer abseits von den anderen und tut sich selbst leid. Chris geht zu ihm.  
Pfarrer (jämmerlich): "Ich Prügelknabe, ich Sünder! Als Franci mir erzählte, dass er ein Mahnmal für die Gefallenen haben will, habe ich ihn überzeugt, dass es eine Kirche sein muss. Sonst wäre das alles nie passiert. Bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht nicht. Keine Ahnung."  
Chris: "Pfarrer und Kirche, das passt wie Arsch auf Eimer."  
Pfarrer: "Äh, wie meinen?"  
Chris: "Du Schwarzrock hast den armen Mann für deine Zwecke instrumentalisiert. Wie verdorben kann man eigentlich sein? Ich weiß schon, warum ich allergisch gegen Religion bin. Pfui!"  
Pfarrer: "Moment, willst du mir nicht lieber ein paar aufbauende Worte mitgeben? Damit ich aus meinem Selbstmitleid herauskomme und wieder eine Stütze bin für all die Leute hier, die nicht so Gott leugnend sind, wie du?"  
Chris: "Ne. Dieser Franci, den du so missbraucht hast, hat mir mal das Leben gerettet. Denk mal drüber nach."  
Pfarrer (zu sich): "Da sind wir schon zwei mit Gewissenskonflikt wegen dem Kerl. Was für ein Melodram hier …"

Chris erzählt Vin von Lorca und seinen Familienangelegenheiten.  
Chris: „Seine Söhne wollten, dass ich ihn abknalle. Piff, paff! … Tja, so haben wir uns kennengelernt.“  
Vin: „Sehr äh poetisch. Und über deine nicht vorhandenen Schießkünste in dem Fall, wegen denen wir jetzt das ganze Chaos hier haben, spreche ich mal nicht … Die mochten ihren Alten wohl nicht.“  
Chris: „Ne, nicht so wirklich. Sie waren halt anders, als er sie haben wollte. Mir hat er jetzt was runtergeleiert von wegen, sie waren wie stolze Hengste und so. Unsinn. Sie schlugen ihrer Frau Mama nach. Sie waren sanft und nett.“  
Vin: „Du mochtest sie.“  
Chris: „Irgendwo schon, ja. Na und?“  
Vin: „Mir gefällt dein Blick nicht, wenn du über sie sprichst. So verträumt.“  
Chris: „Ja keine Ahnung. Was ist dein Problem, Mann?“  
Vin: „Hattest du was mit einem von ihnen? Oder mit BEIDEN? Okay, das war vor unserer Zeit, aber-“  
Chris: "Du hast wohl einen Vogel. Nein, ich kann auch Leute mögen, ohne sie wegzuflanken."


	19. Pechvogel

In dunkler Gewitternacht haben Chico und Chris ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.  
Chico: „Wir können euch für eure Hilfe nicht bezahlen, sorry …“  
Chris: „Hat deine Gattin auch gesagt. Scheiß drauf. Wir bleiben trotzdem. Weil du ein Freund bist.“  
Chico: „Würdest du für mich sterben?“  
Chris (genervt): „Junge, da reicht man dir den kleinen Finger, und du nimmst gleich die ganze Hand … Ja. Jaja. Passt schon. Wenn’s denn sein muss.“  
Chico: „Und die anderen?“  
Chris: „Die sind nur mitgekommen, weil sie sich fetzen wollen. Echte Kampfschweine halt.“  
Chico: „Nein.“  
Chris: „Was, nein?“  
Chico: „Vin ist dabei, weil du dabei bist. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit ´nem Krückstock.“  
Chris: „Wie schön es ist, ein Privatleben zu haben …“

Chris erzählt Vin von Lorca und seinen Familienangelegenheiten.  
Chris: „Seine Söhne wollten, dass ich ihn abknalle. Piff, paff! … Tja, so haben wir uns kennengelernt.“  
Vin: „Sehr äh poetisch. Und über deine nicht vorhandenen Schießkünste in dem Fall, wegen denen wir jetzt das ganze Chaos hier haben, spreche ich mal nicht … "  
Chris (beleidigt): "Nein, Schießen kann ich. Ich hab mir nur beim Anschleichen den Fuß gestoßen und das hat Aua gemacht. Da hat er mich gehört."  
Vin: „Sprach der Profikiller.“

Chris erzählt Vin von Lorca und seinen Familienangelegenheiten.  
Chris: „Seine Söhne wollten, dass ich ihn abknalle. Piff, paff! … Tja, so haben wir uns kennengelernt.“  
Vin: „Sehr äh poetisch. Und über deine nicht vorhandenen Schießkünste in dem Fall, wegen denen wir jetzt das ganze Chaos hier haben, spreche ich mal nicht … "  
Chris (beleidigt): "Nein, Schießen kann ich. Ich musste nur dummerweise niesen, als ich dann im Hinterhalt lag. Da hat er mich gehört."  
Vin: „Steck dir das nächste Mal halt eine Wäscheklammer auf die Nase.“

Chris erzählt Vin von Lorca und seinen Familienangelegenheiten.  
Chris: „Seine Söhne wollten, dass ich ihn abknalle. Piff, paff! … Tja, so haben wir uns kennengelernt.“  
Vin: „Sehr äh poetisch. Und über deine nicht vorhandenen Schießkünste in dem Fall, wegen denen wir jetzt das ganze Chaos hier haben, spreche ich mal nicht …  
Chris (empört): "So ein Schwachfug. Ich hab mich extra dumm angestellt und wollte erwischt werden. Weil es einfach so eine traurige Sache war. Söhne, die ihren Papa nicht liebhaben. Da konnte ich doch nicht mithelfen, auch wenn er ziemlich arschig schien. Gut, ich war jung und brauchte das Geld. Aber nicht so … Daher war ich halt auch mit dem Herzen nicht so dabei.“  
Vin: „Unsinn. Du warst mit dem Herzen zu sehr dabei. Man merkt echt, dass das passiert ist, ehe du mich und meine klugen Ratschläge kennengelernt hast. Ich sagte dir doch im Dorf, dass mir so ein Typ mal sagte, dass ich es mir nicht leisten kann, mich auf die Jobs persönlich einzulassen. Und du hast es getan, und später wieder. Du lernst es wohl nie, was?"  
Chris: "…"  
Vin: "Eigentlich auch egal. Du bist mein Lieblingsidiot."


	20. Aufbauarbeit

In dunkler Gewitternacht haben Chico und Chris ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.  
Chris: „Du hast jetzt eine Tussi, die dich liebt, und musst auf sie aufpassen. Halt dich morgen aus dem übelsten Heckmeck raus. Steig auf den Glockenturm und halt Ausschau Richtung Friedhof. Wenn diese Kamele kommen, dann von dort.“  
Chico: „Ist gebongt.“  
Chris: „Ach, und steck deiner Knarre keinen Verlobungsring an. Wenn diese ganze Chose vorbei ist …“  
Chico (grinsend): „Dann werfe ich sie in den Wassereimer … und reite raus.“  
Chris: „Das wollte ich hören.“  
Vin (aus dem Off): „Heeeeee! Warum kannte Chico diese Geschichte schon? Warum kannte ICH sie nicht? Warum teilst du mehr mit ihm als mit mir?!“

Nachdem mit Chico soweit alles besprochen ist, geht Chris rüber zum Pfarrer. Dieser steht abseits von den anderen, tut sich selbst leid – und jammert ihm die Ohren voll.  
Pfarrer: „Ah, endlich hört mir mal jemand zu … Herrjemine, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass am Ende dieser ganze Mist bei rauskommt! Als Francisco seine Söhne verlor, habe ich mir den Allerwertesten aufgerissen, um ihm Trost zu spenden. War alles für die Katz.“  
Chris: „Dummkopf. Einer, der im Zölibat lebt, kann keinen Vater in so einer Lage trösten. Das wäre ja so, als würde ich von einer Frau erwarten, dass sie mich aufmuntert, wenn ich keinen hochkriege.“

Nachdem mit Chico soweit alles besprochen ist, geht Chris rüber zum Pfarrer. Dieser steht abseits von den anderen, tut sich selbst leid – und jammert ihm die Ohren voll.  
Pfarrer: „Ah, endlich hört mir mal jemand zu … Herrjemine, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass am Ende dieser ganze Mist bei rauskommt! Als Francisco seine Söhne verlor, habe ich mir den Allerwertesten aufgerissen, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Und mit meinen Schäfchen habe ich gesprochen, ihnen von Liebe und Glaube erzählt. Aber trotz aller Gebete ist alles gefloppt und krummgegangen. Ich geb jetzt auf, so!“  
Chris: “Himmelherrgott, dass ich das mal einem Geistlichen erklären muss! Also: Gott hat uns alle lieb und freut sich, wenn wir zu ihm beten und ihm alles erzählen. Aber er kann nicht die Wünsche der ganzen Welt erfüllen. Und manchmal ist es auch besser, wenn wir nicht bekommen, was wir von ihm wollten. Er weiß es am Ende am besten, denn er ist allwissend und weise und überhaupt.“  
Pfarrer: „DAS war ja mal eine erleuchtete Rede! Du hast deinen Beruf verfehlt.“  
Chris: „Ne, ich bin gar nicht religiös. Ich hab nur wiederholt, was meine Oma Rosi immer sagte. Aber ich fände es trotzdem gut, wenn Ihr den Bauern spirituellen Beistand leistet, statt Euch selbst bis zum Exitus zu zwacken, zum Kuckuck.“

Noch später in der dunklen Gewitternacht. Vin und Frank haben den Umzug der Bauern in die Kirchenruine abgeschlossen und lassen es Chris wissen.  
Vin: „Das waren die Schlußlichter. Jetzt sind alle da.“  
Chris (lachend): „Ja? Gut! Hahaha! Seht euch das nur an, wie sie aussehen … Die ganzen weißen Sombreros. Wie sie dasitzen … Als wären es Pilze, lauter Pilze! Hahaaaa!“  
Frank: „Oh nein.“  
Vin: „Der Fairness halber musste es wohl so kommen, dass auch auf unserer Seite jemand am Rad dreht. Aber warum ausgerechnet du?“


End file.
